10 things
by writingqueen13
Summary: Basically just 10 things about charecters, some are funny, some serious but all good. Nothing to sad. I love reading these, so I'm writing one. Leave a review saying who you want me to do next.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

1. When reporters ask what his favourite colour is, he always says red. And they always believe him, why shouldn't they? Red is power and passion. Red is strong and brave. Red is Griffiyndor. Red is the colour of his wife's hair. It seems the perfect solution. Really though his favourite colour is brown. Because thats the colour of Ginny's eyes.

2. When he looks around at his large, extended family, he wishes that his parents could be there. That they could see his wife and his children and feel proud. But he knows that if they were alive everything would be different. And he thinks that maybe, losing the parents he never knew is not too high a price to pay in exchange for the wonderful life he has now. 

3. He loves his children all equally, but in different ways. He loves James because he is protective of Lily, and of Albus though he would never admit it. He loves him because even though he is easily the best at Quidditch he always lets Lily win when they play aginst each other at home. He loves Albus because he has his mothers eyes, and when he comes home from Hogwarts and they light up at the sight of his parents Harry knows that Albus is just as kind and forgiving as his mother. He loves Lily because she can wind her older brothers round her little finger, because she is truly the baby of the family and because she has his eyes. His bright green eyes, and because when she hugs him his heart melts and he knows he could never refuse her anything. 

4. He lost touch with Neville for a few years after the battle, until he recieved an invitation to his grandmothers funeral. Even though he swore he would never go to another funeral after the Last Battle he went, and when he saw Neville, looking so tired and sad he felt so guilty for not making the effort to stay in touch that he invited Neville to stay with him for a few weeks. Ginny had just moved in and was annoyed but she saw his determenation and accepted it. That's one of the reasons he loves her so much. 

5. From the moment he saw Ginny's face after he killed Voldemort he knew he wuld marry her. It took him 3 years to get up the courage to buy the ring, then another 2 years to get up the courage to propose. Even as he uttered the proposal he was still shaking and he will never forget the relief he felt when she said yes. 

6. When his daughter was 15, she asked him how he proposed to her mother and he dropped the glass he was holding. Ginny walked in from the other room and her daughter repeated the question, Ginny laughed. Harry sat down and explained to his daughter that he had been very nervous and how he had taken Ginny to the restaurant that they had their forst date at. Ginny laughed again and said that she had thought he was ill, the amount he was sweating. Harry said he didn't see what was so funny, that it was very hard to bear your soul and waot for an answer. At this both mother and daughter started to giggle and it struck Harry just how similar they looked.

7. He still feels sad when he thinks of Hedwig. He can't help but remember that she was his only link to the magical world for so long and she was killed while he escaped. He planted a white blossom tree in the back garden of his home and treats it as her grave. he bought all his children an owl for their 11th birthday, but none of them a snowy owl. He feels like that would be replacing her.

8. When Ron and Hermione told him she was pregnant with their second child he was thrilled for them. They imagined their children growing up together as they grew up together. Then the babies were born and he decided that Lily would never be allowed within 10 metres of him, even as a baby he was cute, and Harry was convinced he was a girl crazy idiot who would corrupt his precious daughter. Then when they were about 3, Lily fell over and before Harry could reach her Hugo was giving her a hug and Lily was smiling again. That's when Harry knew Hugo wasn't such a bad guy.

9. When James brought his girlfriend home Harry liked her and was pleased that he had found such a nice (red-headed) girl. Ginny howver was convinced that Amanda, his girlfriend, was trying to steal her baby boy away. When Albus brought home Serana, Luna and Neville's second daughter, and introduced her as his girlfriend Harry was delighted that they might possible become family, he talked to Serana and thought that while she was slightly mad, like her mother she was also kind, brave and loyal, like her father. Ginny howver took a number of months before she accepted her as not a son-stealing monster but a charming girl, in love with her son. When Lily brought Charlie home and introduced him as her boyfriend, Ginny hugged him and said he was already practically family. Harry however, despite having known him since he was a baby, was suddenly driven by an urge to murder this boy with his arm around his little girl. He didn't but it was very close.

10. The best day of his life is not when he defeated Voldemort. It's not when he married Ginny. It's not even when any of his three children were born. The best day of his life was when he looked around and saw everyone he loved smiling and talking. Today. But tomorrow he thinks will be even better. And so will the day after that.


	2. Ginny

**A/N - Well, no one told me what they wanted next so I'll do Ginny because it seems right. Seriously though, I have no further chapters planned so anyone you want let me know and I'll give it a go!**

**Ginny Weasley.**

1. Everyone assumes she fell in love with Harry's eyes first, since they're so famous. Actually it was his smile, it was in her fifth year, right after they had won the Quidditch Cup. She liked him long before that, but that was when she truly fell in love with him.

2. She misses Fred everyday. On April 1st she goes to WWW in Diagon Alley and sits with George. The others cry as well, but for some reason they don't come to sit with them. Ginny has never wondered why, she just knows that Fred was her big brother and she loved him.

3. At the same time she is eternally grateful to Fred, because she knows that if he hadn't died she might not have the life she does. And she knows that if he was here he would be proud.

4. She wasn't sure if she wanted to name her children after war heroes. She always thought that would be too sad to think about and make them feel that they had to live up to someone else. Then when the Healer put her first baby boy into her arms she gasped. Thoughts of naming him Kyle or Mike went out the window. She looked into her baby's brown eyes and knew he was James.

5. She played for the Holyhead Harpies sp? for 7 years. Then she gave it up to be a journalist, 3 months later she was pregnant. Despite popular belief that was not planned. She honestly did want to give up Quidditch, she didn't mean to get pregnant but at the same time she was pretty happy about it.

6. She loves her sons, she loves that they always want to protect her. She loves that they look out for each other and that they look out for their younger sister. She loves that Albus is friends with Scorpius, that he is mature enough to look past old grudges.

7.When she got married she was worried that as she got older she wouldn't love Harry as much. That they would forget about each other. That's why whenever Harry does something little and sweet for her, she remembers it. Like a bunch of flowers or a surprise breakfast in bed. She thought those would be the things that made her stay in love. In fact, its even smaller things. Like waking up to his face in the morning. Like touching his hair when he comes home tired. Like when he wraps her in his arms and rocks her to calm her down. Just being with him is enough.

8. She generaly likes the way she looks. She likes her hair and her eyes and her body. She doesn't cringe when she looks in the mirror. She isn't as self-concious as Hermione. when she was younger it was a different story. She hated having red hair. she hated having freckles. She hated having brown eyes, or curves or anything else about her. It wasn't until she went out with Harry that she ever truly felt pretty.

9. Her wedding day was both the best and worst day of her life. She planned everything down to perfection and the weather was beautiful. Things could not have gone better, but when she looked out to see everyone clapping and remembered that some people couldn't ever see her as Ginny Potter she felt a lump in her throat. And a tiny part of her wishes that she didn't care. So it would be perfect. She hates that part of her.

10. Her name is Ginerva Molly Potter. She never even considered being Ginny Weasley Potter. It just didn't come up. But everyone still calls her Ginny Weasley. Even she sometimes thinks of her self as Ginny Weasley. She never told Harry. Until she wrote it down soemwhere and he asked her about it. She confessed, thinking he woiuld be mad but he just hugged her and said sometimes he still thought of her as Ginny Weasley.


	3. Hermione

**A/N - ****Thank you to**** faerygurl319** **for saying Hermione...**

**Unless someone really wants someone else, I'll do Ron next.**

**And thank you to anyone else who reviwed or put Story Alert on...**

**Please leave a review, even if it's just a line D**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley**

1. She likes being smart. In school Harry was the brave and heroic one. Ron was the laid-bac and funny one. She was the smart one. She wishes she could have been more but that's life. She has never thought even for a moment that someone might remember her for being anything but smart.

2. She hates her hair. She hates her nose. She hates her body. She hates her eyes. She thought she would grow out of this adolescent phase, and she has in part. But she still doesn't like her body and she doesn't think she ever will.

3. The year she spent hunting for the Horcruxes featured the some of the most memorable moments of her life. Bellatrix tourturing her. Ron leaving her. Harry supposedly dead. Ron coming back. The three of them just talking. Kissing Ron. Kissing Ron. Kissing Ron. Dreaming about kissing Ron. She admits there was a slight distraction in the form of a red-headed cutie. But that's what made it bearable.

4. Though she had to grow up pretty fast, and never got a chance to be a normal 18 year old, if she could change it she wouldn't. Except for the deaths of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and all the others that died fighting that night. She would change that.

5. On their 10th wedding anniversary, Ron gave her a diamond braclet. It wasn't huge and fancy, it was thin and had small sparkling diamonds set into it. As well as the words "Look after my heart, it's all yours." She cried for an hour when he gave it to her, and he apoligized over and over though she tried to explain she was happy and she loved it. Until then she honestly dodn't know he could be romantic.

6. When Rose was born they had intended to name her Nymphandora, but somehow she didn't seem like a Nymphdora, she seemed like a Rose. So Rose she was and Nymphadora was her middle name. When Hugo was born they gave him Fred as his middle name so he would feel equal to Rose, but really she would rather have used Jake.

7.Even after so many years, Ron, Ginny and Harry are still her best friends. They meet up every Friday night. The kids that arn't at Hogwarts come along and get on just fine. They sit and talk, they can talk for hours...about the old days or the new days. They often part with tears in their eyes.

8. Even though the tut-tut's at Ron when he cracks jokes, and even though she spent years sighing and hating his snese of humour she is over joyed that both her children have inherited it.

9. She honestly likes her job. No matter what people say about only doing it support her family she doesn't. No one ever believes it but Ron makes more than enough at WWW to support all of them. she chooses to work becasue honestly, why would she want to sit around the house all day?

10. She is amzazed that a geeky little kis that was crying in the girls bathroom could ever be this successful. And so incredibly happy. She never thought for a moment that she could ever have this sort of fairytale life.

**A/N - You lucky people, two chapters in one night. I expect many reviews or NO MORE. **

**And say who else you want.**


	4. Ron

**A/N – This is going to be Ron, I think Charlie is next because someone asked me about him. Any other requests will also be done as soon as possible.**

**Ron Weasley**

1. He still can't believe that Hermione ever fell in love with him. She was a beautiful intelligent women and he was a scruffy laughing boy. He doesn't know why she didn't fall in love with someone like Harry.

2. He loves Rose because she is just like her mother, so smart and kind. He loves Hugo because he is protective over his mother and sister and because he likes to ask questions. He loves them both because they have his sense of humour but Hermione's responsibility.

3. When Rose brought her Scorpius Malfoy home as her friend Ron wanted to hex him. When she brought him home as her boyfriend he wanted to punch him. When she told him they were engaged he suddenly realised it didn't matter and a small part of him wanted to hug him. He just shook his hand instead. At their wedding he hugged him.

4. Even though he hated growing up with hand-me-downs and a million siblings, he would have hated to be an only child. He secretly loved all those brothers, and sister, he was never lonely.

5. So while he would never have just had one kid, he stopped at two because he was happy, and he didn't think it was possible to be any happier. So he figured if he had another kid, he might not like him as much. And he would have hated himself if he had had favourites.

6. He loves his job. Most people think he doesn't. In truth, he loves it. He loves talking to customers, trying t persuade them to buy more. He loves working with his brother and laughing and thinks he is immeasurably lucky to have a job where he can laugh all day.

7. He misses Fred, he hates that he loves the job that should be Fred's. He hates that Fred can't see him; even though he knows Fred would tease him he misses him. He used to blame himself for his death. But when Rose was born he could swear he thought he felt Fred whisper in his ear, "She's a stunner." And Fred was right.

8. He always secretly thought Harry and Ginny should get together. He will never ever admit it but when they kissed in the Common Room the first thought that ran through his head was, "finally!"

9. He gets on pretty well with Fleur now, very well with Katie and Marie Charlie's wife, but he has never really clicked with Percy wife, Penelope. Maybe it'sbecause he never quite forgave Percy for leaving them.

10. He will never forgive himself for walking away from Harry and Hermione that time. He did it because he was tired and grouchy, but he hates himself for it. He really does and he suspects he always will. He doesn't think Hermione has ever quite forgiven him either.


	5. Snape

**A/N - Ok, I know I said Charlie was next, but I'm having a really hard time writing him so I wrote this to fill the gap. Some of it is pretty repetitive, like numbers 1,3,4,7 and 9 but I think 10 is my favourite. To clear things up, I never thought Snape was guilty and I was sad he died. I do like him, but I still like James and I'll write him married to Lily, happily and as a nice guy. In case anyone was wondering.**

Severus Snape

He secretly always wished he could talk to Harry. Treat him like a friend. He'd had loved to get to know Lily's son, but somehow he couldn't. He told himself it was because he was James's boy. He regrets it.

His life did not go to plan. When he was a small child, locked up in his room, he would imagine what his life could be. He imagined a good job at the ministry, a great place in the social circle, and being able to help kids like him. That plan changed 3 times. The first, when he met Lily, he decided he would also have her as his wife. The second time when he met Dumbledore, he decided he would like to be a teacher at Hogwarts. The third when Lily finally said yes to James, he realised the world was cruel and to survive he would have to be the cruellest of all.

He always envied James, who looked so relaxed and nonchalant all the time, like he didn't have a care in the world. He mentioned this to Lily, one time in first year and she laughed, telling him he was much better off as he was. When they went out he wonders if even then, she had partly wished he was more like James as well. He hates that he thinks she's that shallow but he can't help it.

When Lily died and he found out her son was still alive, he spent years imagining how they could be friends, how he could make it up to Lily by looking after her son. He secretly thought that maybe this boy would almost be the son he neither had nor wanted. Then he saw harry, and realised that he looked so like James that he would never be able to look at him without seeing the man that took Lily away from him. So he protected him from afar, never compromising the promise he had made to Lily, that he would look after her son, but losing out overall.

He joined the Death eaters because he believed there was no crueller cause in the world. He never, not even on his darkest day considered that we were right in their approach. Evil was what he wanted and evil was what he got.

He wishes he could blame someone for his life but he knows that honestly he only has himself to blame. That hurts the most. That and the fact that so many lives have been lost because of him, he has caused so many tears and as he lay dying, using his last reserve of strength to show Harry what he had to do, he wished he could have saved at least a few of those people from destruction by either death or grief.

He can pinpoint the prefect moments in his life; they're so few and far between. Meeting Lily. Talking to Lily. Laughing with Lily. Hugging Lily. Lily sneering at James. On reflection he 

decides that the best thing, and possible the only good thing, that ever happened to him, was Lily. And he killed her, so he hates himself and didn't allow himself to get close to her son. Because he would have hurt him.

He hated the way his father treated his mother. When he was 5 and he saw her crying he swore he would never hurt anyone. By the time he was 10, and had seen more of the world, he re-evaluated this promise and said he would never hurt anyone unless they were cruel and completely deserved it. When he joined the Death Eaters, at the ceremony where he was branded, he had to swear his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He did. He had to swear he would follow wherever the Dark Lord went and do his bidding. He did. Then he was asked to swear he would do everything in his power to harm, humiliate and kill as many Muggles or Mud-bloods as possible. He hesitated for just a second, remembering his childhood promise. Then he vowed to do so. He knows that's when he stopped caring that he could do the right thing, and did what made him feel better.

His favourite colour is blue. He wishes it was green, for Slytherin and Lily's eyes. He wishes it was black for evil. He never knew why it was blue and he never admitted it to anyone, not even Lily. As he lay dying he caught a glimpse of a memory he was trying to pass to Harry, he didn't have enough strength to warn him and so left it to float around. He watched as it replayed a day in his 4th year, a day when he and Lily had spent five or six hours just sitting by the lake and talking. In a split second he realised that his favourite colour was blue, not just any blue but that blue. The colour of the lake. On that perfect day.

He hated Malfoy. Every time that slimy git smirked at him and made some loud obnoxious comment he wanted to sock him one. It took every inch of his will power to restrain himself from taking his girly blond hair and forcing his head into whatever bubbling potion was currently in the cauldron he was leaning on. He had daydreams about Malfoy falling in a pool of steaming potion and slowly boiling to death. He kept those dreams to himself.

**A/N – I think this is my longest piece ever! Well, in this story, let me know who you want next or especially if you have any ideas about Charlie because I'm really stuck! Review please!! **


	6. Charlie

**A/N – Sorry about the wait, this one really stumped me. There isn't much to go on by the book, and I didn't want to make it too sad and depressing like some of the ones I've read. Anyway, I think I might do Luna next, someone suggested that. Or Sirius. As always leave any requests you have! And enjoy!**

Charlie Weasley

He never got married because he never fell in love. He always thought that if he didn't get married he would have to grow old alone, and so was convinced we would find someone to marry. But as his brothers and sister started to one by one get married and began to produce grandchildren much to his mothers delight, he realised he didn't need to get married to have a family.

His mother openly pities him, his siblings and their families do it more subtly, an occasional pat on the back or a sympathetic smile. He doesn't mind, he knows that they are imagining what they would be like without their spouse. But he didn't lose the one he loved, he never found her. So it doesn't bother him, and he's happy to remain good old Uncle Charlie, the one who is never too busy for playing with the kids.

He quit his job after the second war, he liked it but right then being near his family was more important. He got a job as a Head of Department at the Ministry and stayed there for a few years. Then he looked at his life, realised he hated it and promptly quit. He felt much better. As a final hope he applied for the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts, he got the job and fell in love with it. He had never even considered it before, but now it seems so obvious. He loves animals, dragons in particular and he loves kids. He is one of the most highly respected teachers Hogwarts has ever had.

Once a month he and his brothers and Ginny get together, just them and hang out. Occasionally there's a kid that has to be put to bed, once or twice marriages or family obligations have got in the way but for the most part they meet up. No husbands, wives, children, just the originals as they like to call themselves. They talk, cry, reminisce and mostly laugh. Charlie knows that Harry and Hermione catch up during these times, and Katie and Fleur get together. He doesn't know what Audrey does, but he imagines she visits her sister with the kids. He is grateful none of his sibling's partners object to this, because it means the world to him.

Fred taught him many things. To laugh. To never let anything get you down. To stay strong through it all. That sometimes there are more important things than saving yourself. That laughing when someone is gone doesn't mean you don't miss them. It means your respecting their memory. By living when they can't. It hurts but it's the right thing to do.

Hagrid was, and remains, one of the people he admires most in the world. When he was at Hogwarts, Hagrid was always there to listen to what was going on, he felt like Hagrid wanted to know what he had to say. He'd never tell his mother but he thought that while she would listen to him, one ear was always on another child. And she didn't ask him to talk to her. Hagrid sent him an owl to ask him to come. Hagrid wanted his company, he didn't 

accept it, he asked for it. That meant the world to an 11 year old Charlie. It means the world to the adult Charlie that Hagrid still asks him how he is. He sends him an owl a week, and no matter how busy Charlie is he always, always replies.

He had always been closest to Bill, out of all their siblings. Before they went to Hogwarts they were the best of friends, almost as inseparable as the twins. Then Bill went off to Hogwarts and Charlie hung out with the twins. When Charlie went to Hogwarts he imagined things would go back to the way they were. They didn't. Bill had his own group of friends and he didn't want his little brother hanging around. At first Charlie was miserable; he was convinced his big brother hated him. Soon, Charlie had his own friends, and he found that if he wasn't following Bill around, the two brothers could happily hang out in the evenings and talk.

One of the best moments of his life was when Bill asked him to be best man at his wedding. The fact that his brother trusted him enough meant a lot to him. His only regret is that he wished Bill could have been best man at his wedding, but he never had one. Still, when Bill asked him, he finally felt like his big brother really did love him and value his company and opinion. That means the world to him.

When Harry and Ginny finally announced they were together, his family had a mixture of responses. Ron, who already knew, was vaguely annoyed but not to fussed. His mother was in tears of joy; Harry was the surrogate son she wished you could adopt. His father took Harry aside for a chat and, once he was assured his intentions were honourable, patted him on the back and congratulated him. George and Bill were far more threatening, deciding everyone would be happier if they transported Harry to Timbuktu. Percy was all together a different story. He went so incredibly ballistic Charlie was honestly surprised his head didn't blow open. Of course, he didn't blow up until he, Bill, George and Charlie were alone. Still, it was pretty impressive. At first Charlie was angry, then after Percy's speech on how Harry would destroy their baby sister he was very angry. He was prepared to beat Harry up, all in the name of Ginny of course, when he saw the way they looked at each other. And he knew that his sister deserved to be that happy, even if he never would be.

He hates to admit it, but little Rose might have to be his favourite niece. Only by a tiny amount, but enough. He would never tell anyone, as the childless uncle, he doesn't do favourites, he does fun. But Rose, despite her not being over enthusiastic on Quidditch like the majority of her cousins are, is the sweetest, most gentle kid he has ever met. She taught him that he was loved, even without a wife. That he has a family without having kids. In a sense, she saved him from himself.

**A/N – Sorry, I know some of these, especially 9, are really long. But I just couldn't stop there's so much I wanted to say! Tell me if you like longer facts or if you prefer them shorter, leave a review! **


	7. Luna

**A/N – This is Luna, I found her difficult but I love her character. Just to clear things up I will stick to the family tree JKR posted in every respect except this one. I honestly love Neville and Luna together so that changed. Also, I wanted Neville to have a link to everyone. **

Luna Lovegood

Before her mother died she believed the world was a weird and wonderful place, full of undiscovered magic. But when a freak accident took away the women that Luna based her whole life on and around, she lost the faith. And started to believe that she was the weird one, and the rest of the world was a boring and dull place. She kept pretending though, for another 2 years while she was at home with her father, because it hurt too much to change. She planned to act normal at Hogwarts, then she got there and realised that she didn't know how to be normal. So she kept pretending to believe in these fantasies that were so ridiculous it was funny, and slowly but surely the innocent belief she'd had as a child began to come back. And she was truly herself again.

She never thought Snape killed Dumbledore. He was always cold and distant but she knew that behind the cold black stones he called eyes; there was a long, miserable life, of pain, grief and self-betrayal. She saw what no one else did. She saw him give a slight smile when Hermione produced a perfect potion, though he quickly disguised it as a sneer. She saw the tears in his eyes when he looked at Harry's eyes. She knew the secrets that he didn't let himself believe. But she let him keep them; she knew that in time he understand them. But she didn't need to. She needed to believe in him from afar. That was enough.

One of the biggest joys in her life was seeing the reactions she got when she calmly informed people she was busy searching her sugar packets for Wrackspurt droppings. The wide eyes, the frantic squeak and the garbled excuses always managed to make her smile.

She loved Neville, but mostly she needed him. She needed him to hold her and tell her she was right to believe. Right to have faith in the unknown. She needed to be told that she was a good mother, that she was doing things right and that she wasn't a failure. In return Neville needed to be told he was smart, that he was living up to everyone's expectations; that people cared for him. But, when she reflected on this, what is love but the greatest from of need?

Her children were the best thing that ever happened to her. Easily. Susan, the same age as James was sharp-tongued and bossy. Serena, Albus's girlfriend and later wife, was ditzy and often forgetful. Danny, the youngest and a year younger than Lily, was stubborn and indecisive. She never found it the strange that the reasons she loves her kids, were often the things other people saw as their biggest faults.

She admires Ginny because she is a leader. She admires Hermione because she is smart. She admires Ron because he sticks up for his friends. She admires Harry because he always wants to do the right thing. She admires Neville because he knows what's important and because he loves his friends. She wishes someone admired her but she can't find anything they could admire. She doesn't like to be loud, so she isn't a leader. She isn't good at 

focusing on books, so she isn't smart. She doesn't like conflict, so she doesn't stand up for people. She doesn't do the right thing because she doesn't always know what the right thing is. She knows that living to the full is important but she'd throw anything away for her children. She loves her friends but not the way she loves her children. What else is there? When she asked Neville he said he admired her because she was unique and had her own point of view that she never backed down from. She doesn't believe a word of it.

She was far more hurt by all the teasing then she let on. Every time someone sniggered behind her back or called her names to her face her stomach crunched and she didn't understand. Why would someone be so mean? It didn't make sense; her parents had always told her she was an amazing girl. That everyone would want to be her friend. But they didn't. And she felt like a failure because of it.

She was upset when people died at the Last Battle. But she had already known death, and she hates to admit it but her mother's death hurt a lot more. She missed Colin, because he had always smiled at her. He hadn't laughed and he hadn't asked to be friends, but he had smiled. Which meant something. At least to her.

She loved that her kids grew up with her friends kids. She loved that they got on, she loved that they were friends. She loved sending her kids off to Hogwarts knowing they wouldn't be alone. She was pleased when Susan and Serena were put in Gryffindor, but she was secretly ecstatic when Danny was in Ravenclaw. It just made her feel she wasn't inferior. Like she was as good as everyone else. She never told anyone but after that she was especially interested in Danny's schoolwork. A little of the old house rivalry perhaps.

She felt the most vulnerable when she was locked in the Malfoy Manor and Ron was screaming for Hermione. Because she knew it could easily be her up there next. And she knew she wasn't as strong as Hermione. And she knew no one would be screaming her name, no one would offer themselves up instead of her. She didn't want anyone there to. She just wanted to know that there was someone in the world that would. Anyone. So when Neville told her he'd before she did, she looked him in the eye. She saw nothing but the truth and is eternally grateful that he never had to prove it to anyone.

**A/N – So, mostly about 6 or 7 lines. I think I'll do Bill next, but it might be a while because I need to update my other story. If anyone has any ideas about who to do, especially of you also have suggestions on what to put in let me know! Till then, review! I'll be very happy. **

**D**

**Ly... **


	8. AN SORRY

**A/N – Sorry, I know this isn't a chapter, and I told myself I would never just leave a not instead of a chapter, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Well, not that desperate. I've started one on Tonks and one on Remus, but I haven't got very far on either. I'm going to start one on Bill either now or tonight. But any ideas for any of those three will be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the delay!**


	9. Bill

**A/N – Hardest yet! Review please! D**

Bill Weasley

He was a big brother to all his siblings. Except Charlie. He never thought of Charlie as a little brother until he went t Hogwarts. Until then they were just friends. Best friends who were lucky enough to live together. They played games, they talked and they explored the woods for miles around their houses. Sometimes, when Bill felt like he should be a better big brother, they took the twins or Ron along. Percy never asked if he could come, so they assumed he didn't want to. They always refused to bring Ginny; she was too little they said. She was their baby sister and although they would never admit it at such a young age, they were fiercely protective over her.

At Hogwarts he spent the first few weeks, wishing Charlie was with him. He envied the twins, not only did they live with their best friend but they also went through everything at the same time. After a while he made his own friends, wrote home less and smiled when he left on the train. He never considered that Charlie might not be his best friend anymore though. When Charlie started at Hogwarts he didn't want to become his brother's only friend. So he forced Charlie to make new ones by pushing him away slightly, he hated it but he knew it was the right thing to do. That was the first time he ever felt like he was a bug brother to Charlie. He liked it, but he already had little siblings. He needed a best friend.

He envied the twins as well, because they could wind their mother up so easily. He wished he had the courage or the intellect to do it. He would have loved to be able to remain calm while she blew up. The twins made it look so easy, but whenever he had tried she had patted him on the head and told him he was "_growing up so fast". _That's why he grew his hair long, and had his ear pierced; it drove her insane. After a while though, he liked it. It was different and made him stand out. It was a part of him he had never let show at Hogwarts. The rebellious and cool side.

He loves that his siblings think he was cool at Hogwarts. Because he wasn't. He wasn't hated, but he wasn't the King of Hogwarts like they imagined. He had a stable group of friends, but he worked too hard to be popular. He spent too much time in the library or writing essays. So when they referred to him as "Bill, the cool one" he felt a rush of gratitude towards them.

When Ginny was yelling that she wanted to stay and fight, he stayed out of it. He wanted to pick her up, sling her over his shoulder and force her to go home. To stay safe. But somehow he didn't think he could. It wasn't fair. He hadn't been home enough to govern her respect. He had been in Egypt since before she was 10, then with Fleur, if he wanted her to respect him and listen to him, he should have been there more. That hurt. But what hurt more was that when Harry told her to go, she glared at him and made a fuss, but she went. She valued his opinion more than anyone else's and she listened to him, at least for a while.

When she and Harry announced they were engaged he was shocked. She was just a baby, only 26; she had her whole life in front of her. And he was just some idiot guy, who she liked 

a bit. This wasn't true love, this was a crush she had had for years and now she was taking it too far. He told Fleur this and she just laughed. She asked him what age she had been when they got married. He paused for a minute then realised she had been 25, while he had been 29. Still, he hated that Harry was taking Ginny away. Percy was more upset, Bill didn't know why. But when he saw the light in Ginny's eyes, as she told them all about the planned wedding he couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing his sister happy, even if it was because of some guy. As years went by he grew fonder of Harry, he loved playing Quidditch with all the kids, and James was very good at Seeker, once he almost beat Charlie.

His children were his pride and joy. They were the most perfect mixture of him and Fleur, which he thought was possible. Victoire had the red hair, but her mother's silky fineness. Dominique had his nose and her mother's smile. Louis had his smile and his mothers blond hair, which he regularly complained about. In all though, he was grateful his kids had inherited Fleur's charm and his wit. It made them, literally, unbeatable. So when Victoire fell for Teddy and she said he didn't like her back Bill had no doubt they would be dating within the year. He was wrong. It only took them 3 months.

Teddy. Bill pitied him as child, and was glad he was friends with Victoire. He thought it was a friendship that they both benefited from immensely. And he was saved the teenage screams of "I wish you weren't my parents," because Victoire knew firsthand what not having parents was like. But as they got older he saw their feelings develop. By the time Victoire was 15 he knew they would wind up married. And though he acted gruff towards Teddy, he actually didn't mind. Teddy was the only boy he would trust his daughter with.

Fred dying was the most surreal moment of his life. Like he was lifted from the screams of the battle and he was floating, just floating above everyone. Looking down on the body. At the time he held it together. For his brothers, for her parents and for Ginny. They needed him to be strong and he did it. Afterwards, when everything was over, he went home and cried with Fleur, who held him and told him everything was ok. But he knew it wasn't. How could anything ever be ok again? He was the big brother; he was supposed to protect them. But he didn't protect Fred. He let Fred die. He had failed him.

He wasn't truly happy again until Victoire was born. That was the first time his mother smile properly. And he was pleased he could have helped bring this joy into the world. As more grandchildren were produced Victoire wasn't quite as spoilt. But Bill knows that secretly, his mother is especially fond of Victoire. Because she was the first. Because she saved them all.

**A/N – Finally finished! This one took me ages. I'm also trying to write Remus and Tonks but not with much luck. Any ideas are very welcome. Any particular requests will also be considered. Heh, I sound posh D please review!**


	10. Tonks

**A/N – Finally, this one is so hard! I'm also trying to do Remus. After that maybe George? Or Fred? Or Percy? Tell me what you think. I want to do all the kind of current characters if you know what I mean. Then the older ones and then the next generation. Let me know if you have any requests or ideas! **

Tonks Nymphadora Lupin

Sirius was always her favourite cousin. Even though, technically he was her second cousin. He was the big brother she'd never had. The best friend she desperately wanted. The teacher that taught her the useful stuff. From when she was about 6 to 11, she relied on him for everything. Comfort, advice, stories, support and love. When she thinks about he was there for all the big milestones in her life. Meeting Remus, both as a 7 year old and as a 23 year old. Becoming an Auror, he was there in her mind and in the case she was investigating. She never believed he was guilty, but even so, the day he went to Azkaban she lost him. It was awful and she cried for a good few weeks, before deciding he wouldn't have wanted her to waste her life. When he escaped a small part of her hoped that he might try to see her, but he didn't and even though she knows why, she wishes he had. So after losing him, then finding him, of course she was going to join the organization he gave 13 years of freedom to help. When he died, when she saw him fall through that Veil, she froze for a second. Thank God she was trained to always keep going or she would have been killed on the spot. Instead her hands and feet and mouth kept moving, kept fighting. Her heart and mind collapsed and slid into a dark corner where she could grieve for the person who had saved her from becoming what she wasn't.

She loved her mother but she didn't want to be her. She didn't want to tell her children that they should "_go with the crowd because it was safer_". She didn't want to show them she loved them by yelling at them when they made a mistake. She wanted to be friends with her kids, wanted to love them and be gentle but firm. She wanted them to come to her with their problems but not be rude to her. On the other hand, if any of her children ever turned out to be like she was as a child, she was pretty sure she'd lock them in a cupboard and call the exterminator.

Her father was always the one that tried to keep peace between her and her mother. Her first thought when she found out he was dead, was that she would never stop fighting with her mother. Then she sat down and cried. Cried for her baby, who he would never know. Cried for her mother, who had loved him with all her heart; who had run away with him. Cried for herself who had never said goodbye. Cried because she didn't want to lose anyone else. Cried because a part of her would have easily given up then if it meant no more death. No more pain. No more crying.

She never forgot about Remus leaving her and the baby. She forgave him completely, but she never forgot. Sometimes when they were lying in bed together, and he had fallen asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist she'd lay awake. Imagining what would have happened if he hadn't come back. She knows he did it because he loves her, because he has so little self-esteem. But it still hurts, that he turned his back and walked away. It's horrible. And she never stopped fearing he would leave again.

Her clumsiness is a part of her. Like her pink hair or her brown eyes. It's a part of her that is completely her, just her. Being a Metamorphous she is really herself, she takes on whatever appearance she feels like. Other traits and characteristics come from her mother or her father, but clumsiness is different. Her mother is articulate and graceful; she is about as far away from clumsy as possible. Her father is gentle and soft, the peacemaker, and he moves to slowly to be clumsy. Both of her parents do, they walk along, taking their time while Tonks races ahead, no doubt heading for trouble. So, in reality she doesn't wish she wasn't clumsy, because it's the only part of her that's always a part of her, that's just her.

Metamorphous are rare and Tonks never met another one in her life. Not that she particularly wanted to. But it was something she wondered about occasionally. She liked being able to use her powers to help a good cause, she wasn't bothered that they put her in danger. Danger was fun. But she never let anyone see her naturally. Not even Remus. She knew he wanted to, and she knew he wouldn't turn away. But she was terrified he would see her scars. The ones she had always tried too hard to hide. They were souvenirs from various accidents, mishaps and attacks. There was one from a stray firework she had let off in her third year. One from a nasty curse that had almost killed her, in her first year of Auror training. Some just from very hard falls, edges of tables, corners of chairs that type of thing. She saw his scars, but she didn't want him to see her as weak. And that's what she thought when she looked at them, that she was weak.

Ginny and Hermione were like little sisters to her. She loved being able to talk to them, in truth she was much closer to their age then the adults, and she definitely felt closer to them. She missed the gossip and the chats she'd had with her roommates in Hogwarts, Auror work didn't leave much time to make new friends. When she rushed past Ginny on her way to find Remus at the Last Battle, she stopped to hug her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she needed to. She told Ginny to stay safe and not fight. Then told her to do what she felt was right. She didn't think it was really her right to tell people off for rushing into wars.

When she rushed into Hogwarts, looking for Remus she was terrified. Not for her own life. For the husband she had to find, for the son she might leave behind. When she saw Remus duelling a Death Eater she had renewed hope. She joined him and taking advantage of both their surprise she hit him in the chest with a Stunning spell so strong nothing would wake him up for days. She grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him into a classroom, where she locked the door and barricaded it with every spell she knew. Then she turned to see Remus, who was no longer looking stunned but instead rather angry.

"Tonks! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm sorry but I wanted to know if my husband was still alive!

"Where's Teddy?!"

"My mother has him"

The couple stood for a minute, holding hands as if it would make everything better. Then Remus kissed Tonks and made for the door.

"What? Where are you going?

"Tonks, I have to fight. I won't make you go home but I really hope you do. But I have to fight. "

"Then I will too."

They kissed again and both went for the door. When they reached it, Tonks waved her wand and opened it. Remus squeezed her hand and pulled away. Letting go was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. By a long way. But she did it because she knew he had to fight.

Seeing Remus run towards the battle was awful. Seeing him start to duel was worse. Seeing him wince in pain was so heart-breaking that she ran towards him. She touched his fingertips one last time before she heard a cackle of laughter behind her and felt a gut-wrenching explosion inside her. She fell, her eyes never leaving Remus. The last thing she saw was his frantic face. The last thing she felt was the touch of his fingers on her cheek. The last thing she heard was "I love you."

When she woke up she felt light. She looked at her arms and saw that cuts and bruises had disappeared. She stood up and realised she was naked. No sooner had she thought it robes appeared next to her. She put them on and looked around. She looked around to assess the situation. She was on a hill. She gasped as she realised it was the hill she and Remus had gotten married on. She looked around to see 3 people standing a little way away, looking at her. Two men and a woman. They were too far away to recognize properly. The woman had long red hair and both the men had untidy black hair. She walked up to them and suddenly recognized the man that didn't have his arm around the woman's waist. It was Sirius. She ran to him and hugged him. He introduced the other two as Lily and James Potter. Then he nudged Tonks and she looked around. In the middle of the field was Remus. As he looked over and saw her, his eyes brightened and she felt her knees go weak. They ran to each other and Tonks knew that everything would be ok.

**A/N – This one isn't as good as I'd like it to be. I know the speech in 8 is a little weird but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. I know the last one is odd, but I couldn't help myself. I think on all the people that are dead I'll do one like that as the last one. What do you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
